Also, She Needs Her Clothes Back Now
}} The Order and the Azurites say their farewells. Cast The Order of the Stick * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato (pregnant) ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Lady and gentlemen, I think we have a plan. Roy: Hinjo's fastest ship will drop us off in the port of Sandsedge, on the Western Continent. From there, we will make our way into the desert to Girard's Gate. Haley: Though I'm still not 100% clear on why V can't just teleport us there now... O-Chul: Meanwhile, Lien and I will travel north, to Kraagor's Gate—in case the Oracle was wrong and Xykon shows up there first. Hinjo: If he does, don't engage him directly. Your luck won't hold out for a third fight. O-Chul: I agree. Our mission is reconnaissance only. We'll contact the Order if the lich arrives. Haley: Hey, wasn't the fact that your oath prevented you from helping the other Gates a big plot point a while back? Hinjo: Soon's Gate is no more. Without something to protect, the Sapphire Guard's oath is dissolved and we are free to lend aid. Hinjo: At any rate, I'll stay here with our people. I'm more useful organizing things here than I would be as another sword arm... Hinjo: ...especially since both O-Chul and Lien managed to gain a few levels since we left Azure City, and I didn't... Hinjo: ...And I'll coordinate both groups via Sending so everyone knows what's happening and when. Roy: You'll be in touch with the Resistance and the elves, too, right? Hinjo: Right. I can't call them, but they can call me. So you should know when Xykon is on the move and headed towards you. Roy: Outstanding. Cut to the the next day, where the Order and the Azurites all stand together on the beach to say goodbye. Hinjo: I'm sure I can manage to protect myself, Elan. Elan: Well... OK. You can keep my eyepatch, then, if you want. Lien: —and it keeps it from being in my eyes when I'm in the water. Haley: I guess it will be cooler than a ponytail when we're in a desert... Durkon: Make sure ye eat plenty o' dark greens, like spinach. An' if'n ye must adventure, avoid monsters tha' c'n paralyze. Thar bad fer tha baby. Kazumi: Yes, Durkon. Belkar: See? If you'd let me fire you out of a catapult when I wanted to, you wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. Daigo: Yeah, what was I thinking? O-Chul: Thank you once more for all that you have done. Vaarsuvius: Please, do not remind me of all that I have done. Celia: Haley, since you were the one who broke my summoning talisman, I need you to dismiss me. Haley: You're an annoying twit who doesn't know as much as she thinks she does. Beat. Roy and Celia are shocked. Haley: Oh! Haley: You meant dismiss the summoning. D&D Context * O-Chul gained experience fighting the Acid-borne Shark as well as Jirix, Redcloak and Xykon during his captivity, while Lien took part in the adventure on Orc Island, fought the Scrags, as well as the battle with the Pit Fiend on Therkla's Island. Thus they both gained levels. Hinjo did take part in the latter battles, but apparently did not gain enough experience points (XP) to gain a level. * Celia meant Dismiss, like the spell. Trivia * In panel 6, Elan mentions that Hinjo can keep the eyepatch he took from Elan in #502 * In the same panel, Belkar references his plan to Daigo to catapult him at the throne room in #461. * The title refers to the fact that Celia has been wearing Haley's clothing since #531, having been summoned in her pajamas. External Links * 671}} View the comic * 8}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy is Back in the Game and the Order is Reunited